There is significant prior art with respect to apparatus for loading vehicles. This invention is primarily useful for prestaging palletized loads. In a related prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,887; dated Apr. 27, 1976 to David E. Lutz, entitled VEHICLE LOADING AND UNLOADING APPARATUS, a vehicle loading and unloading apparatus comprising a longitudinal extensible element having pallet-load-supporting rollers and ground-engaging rollers is disclosed. Palletized loads are placed on the rollers in two parallel rows and the extensible element is moved into the vehicle after an entire vehicle load has been prestaged on the extensible element. The load is then restrained while the frame is withdrawn from beneath the loads to allow the loads to slide off and rest on the floor of the vehicle. It was found that in using the conveyor of that patent that means for aligning and compacting the palletized loads on the conveyor prior to loading the vehicle were desirable. Apparatus for performing those functions is disclosed in this application. It must be emphasized, however, that it is in no way intended that the aligner and compacting apparatus of this invention be limited to use with any one type of conveyor in that the apparatus has many different useful applications not limited to a particular conveyor structure.